Enclosures, such as vivariums and terrariums for raising and observing animals and plants, present problems in creating a safe environment for animals and plants. Temperature and humidity needs of animals and plants must be addressed. Additionally, security measures must be built into such enclosures to prevent the escape of animals housed within such enclosures. Therefore, a need has arisen for an enclosure system for creating a safe environment and habitat for animals and plants.